Mes voisins les esprits
by LilyRammsteiner
Summary: Sakura a toujours tout vue. Tout. Les vivants. Les morts. Les mensonges et les stupidités. Rien ne pouvait s'échapper de son champs de vision. Rien. Et c'est sans doute ce qui l'a brisé.


Mes voisins les esprits

C'était trop con. Quand on y pense, franchement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez moi ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que ça –si seulement–, non, sérieux, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Et plus c'est facile, moins c'est drôle.

Quand j'étais petite, je passais mon temps les yeux en l'air, littéralement. Ma tête était toujours tournée vers le ciel, vers l'infini. Et quand je disais à ma mère : **« Regarde, là haut, il y a un bakeneko à l'envers ! »** , elle me regardait avec incompréhension, une sorte de peur primaire tapis au fond des yeux. Elle essayait de la cacher, mais je la voyais bien. De toute façon, j'ai toujours tout vue. Tout. Les vivants. Les morts. Les mensonges et les stupidités. Rien ne pouvait s'échapper de mon champs de vision. Rien. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a brisé.

Il y a des choses contre lesquels on ne peut rien. Des choses immuables. Je faisais partie de ces choses. Comme tous les autres. Je suis humaine. Je vais vivre et je vais mourir. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. Sauf que contrairement aux communs des mortels, il ne se passait pas un instant sans que je puisse l'oublier, sans que je puisse me soustraire cette vérité du paysage. Et ce quoique je fasse. Je crois que c'est pour ça que ma chute était inéluctable.

Mais au fond, ce ne sont que des excuses. Ce que je crois est bien trop peu de chose. De même que je ne peux pas tout mettre là dessus. Parce que le reste est bien plus grand, bien plus impitoyable, bien plus coupant. Que ce soit mes parents asphyxiant et déviant, mes amis complètement tordus et paumés ou mon frère inexistant. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de m'en sortir. Je le jure. A Dieu, et à tout ce qu'il y a là-haut. Mais je ne suis qu'une humaine. Je ne suis rien, qu'un amas de chaire et de sang, de pensées et d'émotions. Je ne contrôle rien. Je sais que j'ai échoué, j'en suis absolument consciente. Je me suis laissée couler, mais putain qu'est ce que ça m'a fait du bien.

En entrant en primaire, j'ai vite vu que j'étais aussi transparente que mes amis kamis. J'ai compris que j'étais de ce genre de fille qui malgré qu'elle soit toujours assise au milieu des autres, n'était pas vraiment intégrée. Là mais à l'écart. J'étais la fille gentille, qu'on vient voire cinq minutes pour demander une gomme ou un morceau de goûter. La fille gentille avec qui on discute spontanément quelques instants en attendant le bus. La fille gentille à qui on sourit quand on la croise mais vers qui on ne s'arrête pas. Pas complètement là. Mais ça m'allait. Je n'étais jamais seule, de quoi pouvais-je me plaindre ? J'avais juste cette sensation que ma vie ne menait à rien, que mon existence ne comptait pas, pour personne. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu mon premier ennemi : le vide.

Shikamaru est apparu à ce moment là, au milieu de tout ça. C'était la rentrée, et un caprice de professeur avait suffit à nous unir. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, même son visage est flou. Je vois trop de visage. Je me rappelle juste que lorsqu'il commençait à parler des samouraï et des daîmyôs, je voulais dormir. Ce que nous faisions, Shikamaru et moi, au fond de la classe. Mais quand même, je lui dois beaucoup. Si lors de ce premier jour, il n'avait pas décidé de former des binômes comme il lui plaisait d'instinct, j'aurais continué à n'être que la gentille fille que tout le monde aime sans la connaître. Shikamaru m'aurait peut être deux ou trois fois adressés la parole, pour une indications sur un devoir ou pour organiser l'une des nombreuses fêtes scolaires. Mais non. Shikamaru est devenu mon ami, la première personne que j'ai aimé, qui m'a fait vivre. Il s'est juste tourné vers moi, a zieuté sur ma copie et corrigé ses fautes sur sa propre dictée. Comme ça, comme si c'était naturelle, comme si ça avait toujours été. Et on a parlé -ou plutôt, je l'ai naïvement disputé-, et on est devenu ami.

Avec Shikamaru, j'ai fait ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. J'ai avalé des bonbons par dizaine en une après midi. J'ai couru après des pigeons au parc pour le simple plaisir d'entendre les mamies râlées. J'ai acheté des billes et les ai perdu avant d'avoir pu en profiter. Je me suis roulée dans la boue les jours de pluies sans le faire exprès, mais en refusant de mettre des chaussures adaptés et accepter de m'abriter bien sagement. Avec Shikamaru, j'ai eu une enfance.

Ce n'était pas le genre qui parle beaucoup. Pour apprendre des évènements sur lui –jusqu'à la simple composition de son p'tit déj'– il fallait toujours le bousculer un peu. Il semblait tout le temps au dessus de tout, comme s'il était déjà vieux. Souvent, il m'a fait péter des câbles mémorables, m'énervant jusqu'à atteindre des sommets devant son incapacité à la limite du pathologique de faire preuve d'un peu d'énergie et d'intérêt. Il fallait le traîner, sans cesse, comme on traîne un mulet. Sinon, on était bon pour passer notre journée à ne rien faire, assis sur un banc ou allongé dans l'herbe, à écouter la respiration de l'autre en regardant les secondes coulées au gré des nuages. Et c'était chiant, même pour moi. Mais de tous, j'étais là seule qu'il suivait, sans rechigner –ou à peine, pour la forme– et avec qui il faisait ses bêtises, avec qui il traînait naturellement. J'étais celle vers qui il se tournait en premier. Et ça me rendait heureuse. Il éloignait les yûrei, il éloignait ma différence. Même mon frère était ravi.

Seulement, on a finit par grandir. On a quitté l'école primaire et le jeux du loup pour entrer au collège. Et on a changé. Physiquement, mentalement. Notre regard sur les choses a évolué. Notre pensée sur le monde s'est modifiée. Et naturellement, on s'est éloigné. Les fantômes ont gagné de la place, se faisant plus présent, plus visible, plus bizarre. Me perforant le crâne en me rappelant sans cesse que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que je n'étais pas normale. J'ai tenté plusieurs auto-diagnostic –je ne pouvais en parler à personne, pas même à Shikamaru– : j'ai d'abord conclu que j'étais folle, tout simplement, rejoignant l'idée qu'avaient de moi mes parents. Mais trop de choses ne collaient pas, trop de trucs se recoupaient. Alors j'ai émis l'hypothèse que j'avais un don, né de nulle part, apparu du néant pour faire partie de ma pauvre carcasse. Seulement, je passais des nuits sans sommeil à me retourner en me posant sans cesse cette question plus que cliché : « Pourquoi moi ? ». Je l'hurlais à la gueule du obake qui gigotait autour de moi, je l'hurlais à la face du monde, je l'hurlais et je réveillais tout le quartier, jusqu'à me prendre une rouste de mon paternel, excédé. Mais moi, j'étais juste tout aussi épuisée que lui.

* * *

 **« Shi', tu penses quoi de la mort toi ?** **»**

Soupire.

 **« J'sais pas. C'est pour plus tard. »**

Soupire. Le mien.

 **« Et si c'était pour maintenant. T'en penserais quoi ?**

 **\- J'sais pas. C'est une fin nan ? Genre la fin des fins. Pour nous. Du coup on s'en fout du reste.**

 **\- Donc tu crois que c'est le néant ?**

 **\- Tu veux savoir si je crois en la réincarnation ou une connerie du genre ?**

 **\- Non. Je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire.**

 **\- Ba j'en sais rien. C'est pas un truc qu'on est censé comprendre. Sinon on deviendrait barge. »**

Il n'a pas rajouté comme toi. Mais je l'ai entendu.

* * *

Je me suis mise à chercher des moyens de me vider la tête. J'ai commencé par faire du sport. J'ai alors acquis une endurance folle : je pouvais courir pendant plusieurs heures avec quelques pauses. Je disparaissais des après midi entiers. J'allais dans les bois, au bord de l'étang, en périphérie de la ville. Shikamaru a toujours été trop paresseux pour me suivre. Incommensurablement, je m'éloignais. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne suffise plus, qu'il faille trouver autre chose, à nouveau. J'étais en quatrième, et j'ai connu avec Shikamaru mes premières cuites, mes premières gueule de bois, mais au moins je soufflais, je dormais –ou comatais–, j'oubliais.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai tout avoué à Shikamaru. C'était un soir de semaine, peut être un mardi ou un jeudi, c'est sans importance. Comme d'habitude, on s'était incrusté à une fête de lycéen, et au milieu de gens qu'on n'avait jamais vu, on descendait une bouteille de gin dans un coin du salon. On était assis côte à côte, par terre. Ma tête roulait sur son épaule, mes lèvres étaient incapable d'arrêter de sourire, et mon estomac grondait dangereusement. Il était occupé à tenter de se rouler une cigarette, personne n'avait de blonde et à l'époque il refusait encore de mettre du fric là dedans, pensant que pour l'usage qu'il en avait, taxer suffisait. Le filtre n'arrêtait pas de se barrer, je l'entendais marmonner dans sa barbe pendant que je regardais les autres danser en cacophonie sur une musique merdique. Et au milieu d'eux, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, mes emmerdeurs d'esprits voletaient tranquillement, comme s'ils étaient en train de se balader au soleil. J'ai bu une nouvelle gorgée de gin, voire une vingtaine, et j'ai tout vomi sur les Nike de mon meilleur ami. Vraiment tout. Mon repas presque inexistant du midi, mon horreur, ma colère, mon incompréhension, ma fatigue. Tout. Absolument tout. Mais je ne me suis pas sentie mieux, encore moins soulagée. Juste vidée, épuisée, amorphe.

 **« Putain Sak's, tu fais chier,** a-t-il marmonné sa clope dans la bouche. **Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à ma mère ? Arrête toi là, ça vaut mieux,** a-t-il ajouté en m'arrachant la bouteille.

 **\- Shi', je suis maudite.**

 **\- Quoi ? Arrête tes conneries va, t'es raide. Ca ira mieux demain. »**

Non, ça n'irait pas mieux demain. Ca n'irait jamais mieux. Je m'en rendais compte. Et cette connasse de vérité que je roulais sous mon tapis me revenait en pleine face, comme un boomerang qu'on avait lancé tellement loin que le temps qu'il revienne on avait cru l'avoir oublié, qu'il avait disparut, mais non. J'ai commencé à chialer sur son épaule, comme une gamine. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait pleurer. Il détestait ça, les gens qui pleurent. Je l'ai senti soupirer, un gros et long soupir, avant qu'avec gêne il ne me prenne dans ses bras.

Mon corps le gênait, le sien me gênait aussi. On avait grandi. Il était plus grand, plus carré, sa voix plus dur et basse au fil du temps me rendait nerveuse. J'avais un prémisse de sein, un prémisse de fesses et des règles qui nous obligeaient une semaine par mois à squatter près des chiottes aux récrés. On avait du mal à s'y faire. Nos contacts s'étaient fait rare. Epaule contre épaule ça passait, mais quand il s'agissait d'une accolade ou de se prendre la main, ça se compliquait. Alors il était là, à passer maladroitement ses bras dans mon dos pour que je puisse me laisser aller contre son torse de tout mon poids de plume, saloper son t-shirt des Doors avec ma morve et mes larmes. Il répétait **« ça va aller, ça va aller »** , et j'ai vraiment essayé de me convaincre que ouais, ça allait aller. Mais comme d'habitude, en me laissant tomber dans mon lit à 5 heures du matin, le sommeil ne voulait pas me prendre, et mes putains de yûrei continuaient à tourner en rond au dessus de ma tête en compote.

Puis, on a rencontré les autres, notre bande. Au fur et à mesure, une personne de plus s'incorporait dans mon paysage, entre les vivants et les morts. Et on s'est mit à sortir encore plus, à trainer encore plus, à boire encore plus et à se foutre en l'air encore plus. Pourtant, je m'en rappelle comme la période la plus jouissive de ma vie. L'entrée en seconde, le lycée et les joints à l'interclasse, l'incruste maintenant dans les soirées étudiantes, en boîte en minijupe et les profs en bouclent sur le BAC, comme si c'était la clé de tout. Y'a pas, c'est sure, on était bien, on pouvait enfin se détendre tous les deux, on avait d'autres personnes sur qui compter. Bien sure, Shikamaru et moi, c'étaient spécial, on restait plus proche qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres, sans forcément se comprendre, mais on savait que si tout foirait vraiment, on était sure d'être là, tous les deux, jusqu'à la fin.

J'allais toujours plus loin, et maintenant que j'avais trouvé des gens qui m'encourageaient et m'accompagnaient, mes limites semblaient infinis. J'ai eu ma première fois avec Kiba dans les chiottes du Mac Do' alors qu'on était complètement défoncé, ce qui m'a valu d'être prise en grippe par Ino pendant un paquet de semaines. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais, moi, s'il voulait pas la toucher alors qu'elle en crevait d'envie sur place ? De toute façon, il comptait pas, c'était juste comme ça, même les fois suivantes. Avec Naruto, j'ai inventé plus de cocktail imbuvable que le tenancier du fin fond du trou du cul du monde, et je les ai tous bu. Temari et moi avons trouvé tous les plans les plus foireux pour faire chier Shikamaru pendant ses pauses clopes sur le toit du lycée, allant des ragots inintéressants commentés avec forces exclamations aux batailles de bentôs. Hinata m'a appris à mentir et à sourire sur commande, elle m'a aussi filé mon premier cachet magique, et pas mal des suivants. Toutes mes meilleurs chorées je les dois à Tenten, dont le déhancher tue les mecs dans leur jeans. Quant à Suigetsu, je crois que personne ne m'a jamais fait rire comme lui. Rire à m'en faire péter l'estomac, à pleurer encore plus qu'à la mort de mon chat. Et puis il y avait Sasuke. Mon Sasuke. Le seul mec que j'ai aimé au point d'accepter n'importe quoi de sa part, au point d'imaginer un mariage et des gosses, un avenir ensemble. Chacun sa kryptonite.

Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait mon frère, celui qui n'était pas né, dont j'avais pris la place alors qu'on était deux dans le ventre de maman. C'était le seul que je ne distinguais pas, que je n'entendais pas, avec qui n'était tangible pour aucun de mes sens. Mais je savais qu'il était là, toujours, près de moi quoiqu'il arrive. Je le sentais, dans mon âme même. Ses humeurs, son opinion. Tout me parvenait, en vrac, avec force et tempête et c'était à moi de tout remettre en ordre, de comprendre et d'interpréter. J'étais son seul lien avec ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Quant je me sentais seule, ou que j'étais trop défoncée, je l'appelais, comme ça, en murmurant son prénom dans le vide. Il en avait plusieurs des prénoms. Tous de moi.

Mes parents avaient préféré zapper son existence comme on zappe de chaînes quand ça nous plait pas. A la naissance, ils avaient eu deux bébés : un vivant et un mort. Ils avaient mit l'un dans un berceau, l'autre dans une boîte six pieds sous terre. Mais au final, ils nous avaient tous les deux négligés, mis dans un coin pour disparaître de leur champ de vision. Je les gênais, en tant que fille vivante qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête complètement dérangée. Et il les gênait, en tant que fils mort qui rendait la naissance de leur unique enfant apocalyptique, déprimante en le leur rappelant tous les vingt-cinq février. Ouais, c'était plus simple de se mettre des oeillères. Je comprenais. Ça au moins.

Des fois j'allais sur sa tombe. C'était une minuscule pierre ronde et plate perdue dans un coin du cimetière pour un minuscule corps qui n'avait pas servi, commençant à se faire envahir de ronces et de lierres. A la base, il n'y avait pas de prénom. C'était une pierre anonyme. C'est ma grand mère qui avait du me la montrer. Quand je lisais un manga avec un personnage masculin que je trouvais cool, ou que je regardais un super film, je lui changeais son prénom. Je passais donc de temps en temps l'écrire au feutre rose au cimetière, plus tard à la bombe. Maintenant, il y a des tas de prénoms qui se superposent : Mikoto, Heine, Natsu, Yu, Ashitaka, Cook, Boris, Tommy, Walt, George, Doug, James… Je me demande s'ils y sont déjà revenus, là bas, après l'y avoir laissé. Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas.

* * *

 **« Zero ? »**

Silence. Juste le vent.

 **« À qui tu parles ?**

 **\- À mon frère.**

 **\- T'as pas de frère, Sak's.**

 **\- Si 'Suke. Il est juste loin. Un jour je te le présenterais. »**

* * *

Sasuke s'était le genre encore plus minimaliste que Shikamaru. Pas un mot inutile, des gestes toujours nécessaires, et une conduite réfléchie bien que parfois très conne. J'en veux à toutes les nanas qu'il s'est tapé et a promis de rappeler. Bien sure, il était le roi pour mentir. Je le sais mieux que personne.

 **« T'étais où ?**

 **\- En chemin.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Non. Un chien s'est jeté sous mon bus. »**

Pourtant, lui, je savais qu'il était sincère avec moi. Quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait, il le pensait vraiment. Parce qu'il le disait presque jamais, en l'avouant à demi mot, parce que c'est trop précieux un je t'aime pour être lâché simplement dans la conversion, entre le fromage et le dessert. Il me donnait pas de surnom amoureux, utilisant mon surnom commun ; il me tenait pas la main non plus, ni ne me prenait incessamment contre lui devant les autres. Il n'y avait que ses regards. Ses putains de regards encore plus puissant que des rayons lasers, qui me faisaient fondre, littéralement. Et même s'il ne me disait pas tout, s'il me cachait quand il sortait vadrouiller en ville avec des potes défoncer des bagnoles sans raison et dealer de la blanche près des supermarchés, je savais qu'il n'y avait que moi. Que toutes ses filles qui sous prétexte qu'il était canon lui tournait autour explicitement ne l'intéressaient pas. Même si j'ai jamais pigé pourquoi. C'est vrai, avec toutes mes crises au beau milieu de la nuit, il aurait juste pu se barrer en courant.

* * *

Quand je regardais des photos que j'avais moi même prise, j'avais un vertige immense. Comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds d'un coup. C'est dans ces moments là que je comprenais que je ne vivais pas dans le même univers que les autres. Ça me plongeait dans des crises de solitude insondable, je me noyais presque. Là où il n'y avait sur le cliché qu'une piscine avec Temari et Hinata en maillot se tenant par les hanches, mes yeux avaient vu un oni à droite de la blonde, occupé à loucher dans son décolleter. Mais sur la pellicule, rien. De même que pour le regard des autres, il n'existait pas plus. Ça me rendait dingue.

* * *

Hurlement.

 **« Sak's ! Réveille toi merde ! »**

Chaud. Trop chaud. Je suis trempée. Les draps sont devenus rêches.

 **« Hey ! Dis quelque chose. »**

Je peux pas. Je sais plus comment on fait : panique.

 **« T'en fais pas. Ça va. Ok ? Ca va maintenant. »**

Dans ses bras, je ne peux plus avoir peur. Dans ses bras les fantômes s'éloignent. N'est-ce pas ?

 **« Ils sont là. Partout. Ils me regardent. Tout le temps. »**

Un souffle. Même pas une voix.

 **« Je sais.**

 **\- Chasse les. Fais les disparaître Sasuke. Les laisse pas m'emporter. Je veux pas devenir néant. »**

Rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Il n'y a que moi qui peut les faire disparaître. Il n'y a que moi qui sait.

* * *

Tout le monde a ses démons. C'est comme ça qu'on dit dans les films. Ou alors tout le monde a un squelette dans son placard. Les miens ne se cachaient pas. Ils restaient près de moi, sans gêne, vaquant à leur occupation d'être immatériel. Parfois ils contemplaient. Parfois ils jouaient. Parfois ils me souriaient. Ils ne se parlaient pas entre eux. Se regardaient à peine. De temps en temps je tentais une conversation.

 **« Bonjours. Je suis Sakura. Et vous ? »**

Pas de réponse.

 **« Vous avez déjà existé ? Matériellement parlant je veux dire ? »**

Toujours pas de réponse.

 **« Je me pose beaucoup de question sur vous. Enfin, vous. Je généralise. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire vous voyez ? Vous rangez tous dans une même case esprit ou alors faire des espèces, mais peut être que ce serait juste des sous groupes. Je suis un peu confuse. »**

Ils n'ont pas d'oreilles. M'entendent-ils quand même ?

 **« Je me demande aussi à quoi vous servez. A l'école, on comprend vite que toute chose à un but. Dans la création et tout. Les plantes pour l'air, les petits animaux pour les gros animaux. Les humains je cherche encore. C'est vrai qu'on fout un peu la merde partout. Du style réchauffement et tout ça. Mais vous ? Vous pouvez influez au moins sur ce qui se passe autour ? Ou vous servez juste de paysage invisible ? Parce que si c'est le cas vous devez vraiment vous faire chier. »**

Vexés. C'était toujours ce que je gagnais.

* * *

En première, on a fait un grand voyage scolaire d'une semaine à la montagne. Officiellement, c'était pour étudier la faune et la flore. Officieusement, c'était parce que même les profs en avaient marre des cours à trente cinq dans une classe sous 30° été comme hiver. On s'est retrouvé au milieu de rien. À gauche du bâtiment austère de quatre étages et cent mètres de long, y'avait la forêt. À droite, la forêt. Derrière la façade, de la montagne. Devant une pente abrupte qui s'apparentait à un précipice de bien dix mètres. Mais c'était cool. On passait notre temps dehors, entre air pure loin de Tokyo et fumée de joints. Kiba et Suigetsu avaient réussie à intégrer notre classe pour la semaine en démontrant par A + B qu'ils devaient absolument faire partie de l'expédition, au nom de leur engagement pour la lutte écologique. Résultat, on avait droit chaque soir à un exposé de vingt minutes réalisé intégralement par Wikipédia sur les conduites à risque pour la nature. Mais c'était drôle.

Un soir, on a décidé de partir camper. On a pris des draps qu'on a monté en tente avec des branches, on s'est roulé dans nos couette et on a allumé un feu. On avait pas de chamallow. La cantine ne possédait même pas de chips. Alors on a improvisé avec des cookies dont on faisait fondre les pépites en se cramant les doigts trop près des flammes. On a rit.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut au milieu de mon sommeil. Comme d'habitude. Il faisait trop froid pour que la sueur est prise sur moi, en plus Tenten avait trop tiré sur son côté de la couverture. Mais j'étais moite, la bouche pâteuse et les membres aussi frêles que ceux d'un jeune faon. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je me suis aventurée dans la forêt. Les feuilles et les brindilles craquaient sous mes pas, la lune se perdait entre les feuillages. Je n'avais pas peur.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai débouché sur une sorte de clairière. La cime des arbres étaient plus haute qu'ailleurs, ce qui donnait une impression de surface éclaircie. Entre les troncs immenses couraient des rivières d'eau inerte. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, comme si la nature, en cette endroit précis, concentrait tout ce qu'elle avait de plus pure et de plus serein. Et au milieu de ce sanctuaire non indiqué, se promenaient de petits êtres blancs pas plus haut que ma cheville, qui s'amoncelaient autour de moi, penchant leur tête comme pour mieux me percevoir. Très vite, ils étaient des centaines. Et moi, j'étais perdue. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là déjà ? Ils cessèrent de s'intéresser à moins quand une bête immense fit son apparition. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de forme propre, ses contours ne cessaient de se mouvoir, la faisant ressembler à un loup puis à un cerf, de même que sa couleur, pourtant translucide à l'extrême contrastait avec le paysage alentour si bien qu'il se distinguait de la végétation. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais déjà vu, même son visage humain n'en était pas vraiment un. Il ne me parla pas, ne s'approcha pas de moi, seuls ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, et cela suffit pour que je comprenne. Il était l'esprit de la forêt. Voilà. C'était tout. Il était le grand esprit de la forêt, celui qui est la vie et qui est la mort, celui qui veille, celui qui conserve et qui protège. Et moi je comprenais. Je comprenais que peut être, tout ça, ça avait un sens. Peut être que c'était comme le jour qui succède à la nuit : simplement essentielle.

Les larmes me sont venues d'elles même. Elles ont roulés sur mes joues sans que je sois d'accord ou que je puisse les arrêter. Lourdes, elles ont gonflé mes yeux, m'ont fait plonger la tête au creux de mes mains et tomber à genoux, sur la mousse épaisse et humide. J'ai pleuré sans pouvoir m'arrêter des heures. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était de bonheur ou de soulagement. Je pleurais. C'est tout. Je devais pleurer, il le fallait, c'était le moment.

 **« Sakura ? »**

Une main sur mon épaule, Shikamaru avait le regard le plus triste que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

 **« On t'a cherché partout. Putain,** lâcha-t-il avant de mettre sa main droite devant son visage et sourire de soulagement. **Putain. J'ai bien cru que t'étais morte. »**

C'était sa plus grande phobie. Mon suicide. Il savait que j'en étais capable.

 **« Aller viens, on rentre,** dit-il en se relevant et me tendant ses doigts pour me relever. **S'il te plaît, rentrons,** voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas. »

Il m'a relevé et je suis tombée dans ses bras. Je ne pleurais plus. C'était finie. Je n'en avais plus besoin pour l'instant.

 **« Sasuke est fou d'inquiétude. C'était cruel. »**

Je n'ai pas su dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. **« Pardon ».** Ça aurait été si simple. Mais ce que j'avais vécu ne méritait aucun pardon. Je me sentais comme remplie, pleine à craquer. Le vide m'avait quitté. C'était beau. Ce monde était beau. Je n'étais pas désolée.

* * *

Ma mère était ce genre de femme discrète, dont la beauté ne sautait pas aux yeux au premier abord. Il fallait du temps, s'habituer à sa présence, à son timbre de voix feutré, ses gestes gracieux et légers, son sourire mi-froid mi-chaud, sa façon d'assortir son jeans à une robe à fleurs. Ensuite, personne ne pouvait le nier. C'était une belle femme. Son père était policier, il lui avait enseigné durant toute sa jeunesse à montrer patte blanche, à ne jamais se laisser aller à ses émotions en publique. Tout garder pour soi, toujours. Et tenir. Contre vent et tempête.

Devant moi, plus rien ne fonctionnait. C'était une autre femme, c'était ma mère. Elle était partagée entre la peur que je lui insufflais et son amour maternelle pour moi. Bien souvent, la peur gagnait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, où ça avait merdé pour qu'elle se retrouve avec un fils mort et une fille folle. Il devait y avoir un truc, forcément. Mais elle ne trouvait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle choisissait l'indifférence. Ses yeux verts ne me voyaient plus. Son panorama avait été comme limé de ma présence. De temps en temps, lors de la réception d'un bulletin scolaire ou pour un événement marqué en rouge sur le calendrier (anniversaires, noël, nouvel an), elle levait la tête, m'accordait un peu d'attention. Juste quelques instants. Puis elle vaquait à nouveau à ses occupations. Les repas familiales ont donc toujours été glaciale.

Un jour, mon père, qui d'habitude se contentait de laisser à ma mère le soin de tout ce qui m'était relatif, a décrété que je devais voir un psy, que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il est rentré et a donc lâché un : **« c'est décidé, ça suffit maintenant, faut que t'aille voir un psy ! »** C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à parler à Tsunade. Enfin, plutôt, à passer le temps avec elle pour que mon père soit satisfait et se sente rasséréné : **« Eh oui, je m'occupe de ma famille. »** Donc j'allais tous les mercredis m'asseoir une heure face à elle, planifier ma soirée en écrivant mille et un sms en même temps à tout le monde pendant qu'elle profitait d'une petite sieste pour rester éveillée durant sa prochaine garde. En tout et pour tout, on avait du discuter dix minutes, en laissant de côté les **« bonjours »** et **« à la prochaine »** d'usages.

* * *

Lorsqu'on sortait en groupe, ça finissait généralement mal. C'est à dire qu'au moins deux d'entre nous finissait ivre mort et donc que trois autres devaient s'occuper de les trainer en rentrant ; qu'au moins un rencontrait l'amour de sa vie (en faite, il n'y avait qu'Ino, et c'était à peu près toujours la même chose), et les autres s'étaient soit extrêmement emmerdés, soit extrêmement amusés. Bref, c'était le bordel. Mais c'était notre bordel. A nous. Alors c'était bien.

* * *

 **« Sakura... »**

Sasuke était raide défoncé. Comme d'habitude le jeudi soir. Shikamaru m'avait laissé cinq messages et une petite quinzaine d'sms. Je m'étais mise hors circuit. Déconnectée. Etalée sur Sasuke lui même étalé sur un canapé inconnu. Je grelottais. Un tanuki tournait en rond sur lui même.

 **« Tu sais, j'ai parfois la sensation que ça ne mène à rien. Qu'on va nulle part. »**

Il émit un grognement. Rauque et gutturale. Il fumait trop, lui aussi.

 **« Tu veux qu'on casse ? »**

Je le regardais, yeux vert dans yeux noir. Je souris. Je l'embrassais. Il a une odeur de tabac et d'eau de Cologne. C'est asphyxiant. Je l'embrassais une seconde fois. Plus longtemps. Plus fort.

 **« Pourquoi pas ? »**

Et c'était fini.

* * *

Je me souviens que Shikamaru m'en a fait tout une choucroute. Il râlait tout le temps, sur tout et rien, et particulièrement sur moi. Il ne comprenait pas. Sasuke non plus. Qu'importe. Je voulais être seule dans la déchéance. Je n'avais besoin de personnes pour ça. Il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire.

Mes cauchemars s'intensifiaient. Ce sentiment de n'être jamais seule, toujours épiée, m'oppressait. J'étouffais. Vraiment. Je faisais des crises. Ma respiration se bloquait et je restais des minutes interminable en apnée, bloquée entre ici et la mort. C'était insoutenable.

Les autres se sont détournés. Lorsque j'hurlais toute seule tout à coup, je perdais ma place dans leur existence. Je faisais des sauts auprès d'eux. Ça m'allait. Je n'avais pas besoin de spectateurs en plus. Les yûrei me suffisaient. Ils ne disaient jamais rien, mais leur yeux me montraient tout. J'ai tout à coup essayé de parler à Tsunade, de tenter une accroche. Je cherchais une prise, quelque chose pour ne plus tomber. Mais aussitôt que mes doigts la tenait, ils glissaient vers le bas. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à cesser de lutter. La survie, cet instinct primaire tapie au fond de moi, poussait parfois de puissant rugissement. Ça ne suffisait plus à me ramener à la surface. J'étais perdue. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

J'ai réalisé mon premier internement suite à une crise de violence inopinée, alors que mon regard s'était posé, entre deux bakeneko, sur Sasuke et une rousse, lors d'une sortie tardive habituelle. Mon cerveau a explosé, mes membres ont été mué d'action que je ne contrôlais plus. C'était comme si j'étais devenue une simple observatrice de mes propres mouvements. Là sans y être. J'ai prit une bouteille de bière qui trainait et j'ai tenté de lui fracasser le crâne. Je ne sais plus si c'était celui de Sasuke ou de la fille que je visais. De toute façon, je me suis pris les pieds dans la table basse à quelques centimètres du but. Dommage.

Une ambulance est venue s'occuper de moi. Ils ont du m'attacher. Je voulais les mordre. Tous. Je n'étais plus moi même.

Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre, hagarde. On est venu me voir. Des médecins, des infirmières, des patients voisins. On m'a regardé avec une compassion écoeurante et réconfortante à la fois. Je n'ai pas bougé pendant quatre jours. Inerte. A regarder par la fenêtre : les hommes, les femmes, les kamis, les yôkai.

Et quand il a fallu agir, je me suis décidée pour une excursion aux toilettes. Rien que m'essuyer me semblait une montagne. Mais la sonde urinaire qui tombait près de mon lit m'obnubilait trop.

On m'a confié à un nouveau psy. Un homme. Orochimaru. Je lui ai tout balancé. Je ne me souviens plus exactement du tout. J'ai parlé pendant des heures et des heures, durant un mois entier, chaque après midi. Je me foutais de son diagnostic. Tout me semblait affreusement ridicule.

Finalement, je suis sortie.

J'ai retrouvé ma chambre, que ma mère avait complètement vidé et nettoyé. Mon père m'avait accroché un calendrier au dessus de mon lit, qui me servait d'emploi du temps et de repère. Je prenais mes médicaments à heure fixe. Un mélange de neuroleptique et d'antidépresseur. Avec des noms imprononçable. Je n'avais jamais une minute de retard. Je suis retournée en cours. J'ai recommencé à vivre. Comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

 **« T'as l'air en forme.**

 **\- Ça va. Tu n'es pas venu me voir. »**

Il eut un sourire. Un sourire heureux.

 **« T'aurais pas voulu que je te vois comme ça.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Tu me déteste ?**

 **\- Nan,** murmura-t-il, inquiet. **Nan.** **Ça va pas ? Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Putain, Sak's. Je croyais que c'était finis les conneries, la parano et tout le bordel !**

 **\- C'est finis. Je veux juste savoir. Non. Je veux juste que tu me le dise. Tu ne veux plus de moi n'est ce pas ? »**

Il plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens. Le noir des yeux de Shikamaru ne ressemblait pas du tout au noir des yeux de Sasuke. J'ai toujours trouvé ça drôle.

 **« Je t'aime, Sak's. T'es ma meilleure amie »** Il soupira. **« Y'a qu'à toi que je peux dire ce genre de niaiserie. »**

J'eu un rire. Ca me fit mal à la gorge. Rire, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

 **« Tu m'as manqué. »**

* * *

Je n'arrivais plus à croiser Sasuke. Rien que le voir me faisait perdre la tête. Il me faisait mal. Quoiqu'il fasse.

Je restais avec Shikamaru. Comme au début. C'était là où était ma place, j'en étais sure. Il y en a une autre qui en devenait folle. Temari l'aimait, je le savais. Et je savais aussi qu'elle était celle pour lui. Cette élue sortit de nulle part et qui est l'évidence. Je m'étais mise à croire à ce genre de chose. C'était sympa. Et Orochimaru approuvait. Il n'en était pas moins que je gênais. Pourtant, c'était toujours moi que Shikamaru choisissait. Alors que petit à petit, sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais entraîné dans mon gouffre.

Il aspirait cigarette sur cigarette. C'était trop. Même moi qui vivait de fumée et de cachets depuis quelques temps l'avait remarqué. Ces yeux étaient cernés, et ce chaque matin de chaque jours. Ses traits étaient tirés ; il semblait comme défiguré par l'inquiétude, paraissant toujours soucieux : je lui causais beaucoup de tourment.

On dormait ensemble, mes cauchemars semblant effrayés par sa présence rassurante. Sa mère me lançait des coups d'oeil à table, vérifiant si je mangeais, me forçant à me resservir, devenant ma balance personnelle tant elle ne cessait de répéter : **« Mange donc encore un peu. Tu es si maigre ! »** Son père m'aimait moins. Il voyait son fils de plus en plus petit et las. Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'en voulais un peu à Shikamaru, d'être lui, d'avoir des parents comme les siens, chiant juste ce qu'il fallait et aimant sans trop en faire. Ça m'apaisait. Ils étaient mon nouvel idéal.

* * *

 **« Sakura. S'il te plaît. Regarde moi. »**

Quel idiot. Il savait bien que si je faisais ça j'étais perdue.

 **« J'm'excuse. Je sais pas de quoi mais je m'excuse. Pardon. Reviens. »**

Je peux pas. Je suis coincée. Mais ça va mieux. Tu ne le vois pas ? Loin de toi je vais mieux. Autant que ça fait mal.

Pourtant, Sasuke et moi, on le savait, on était des aimants. Plus la distance nous séparant était grande, plus on s'attirait. Inéluctablement. Comme un second mauvais sort. Avec lui je faisais le grand saut. A chaque fois. Il éloignait les yôkai autant qu'il les rapprochait. À ses côtés je me souvenais que j'étais une sorte de monstre, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être. Je me sentais minable. Mais putain, j'avais besoin de lui, de sa voix au creux de mes oreilles, de ses bras qui pouvaient me broyer s'il le voulait. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Plus je le fuyais, essayant minablement de l'ignorer, plus il tournait dans mon crâne.

Et finalement, nous deux, c'est repartit pour un tour. Et Shikamaru n'a rien dit. Ah si ! Il m'a donné sa bénédiction.

* * *

Shikamaru et Temari me donnaient envie de gerber. Eux et leur amour parfait. Aucun nuage ne semblait planer au dessus d'eux. Et comme j'étais retournée auprès de mon chère et tendre, Shikamaru avait lâché du leste. Je me sentais abandonnée. Mes crises de délire recommençaient. Plus forte. Plus violente. Mais Sasuke tenait. Il restait. Il ne fuyait plus. **« Je n'ai que toi. Le reste, de toute façon, c'est foutu. »** J'avais tenté de me jeter par la fenêtre. De le poignarder. De m'envoyer en l'air devant lui avec Kiba. Je perdais les notions de limites. Je me foutais de tout. Ma conscience devenait liquide. Elle coulait sur moi.

On a eu notre BAC, tous. Un miracle. Mais on a en pas fait grand chose. Sasuke et moi, on a prit un appart'. Un truc minable qui tombait en ruine dés le début, en plein milieu du centre ville, dans un immeuble plus vieux que ma grand-mère. On a continué à sortir, après le boulot abrutissant qui payait les factures. On se retrouvait tous, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si on était encore remplit de rêve et d'espoir. Comme si nos rire n'étaient pas emprunt de lassitude et de fatalité.

J'ai été interné une seconde fois. Sasuke est venu tous les jours. Il restait tant que les infirmières ne le foutaient pas dehors. Me tenant la main, caressant mon visage, m'embrassant. La vérité, c'est que dès qu'il partait, la jalousie m'enflammait. **« Tu vas retrouver cette pétasse pas vrai ? De toute façon elle est mieux que moi ! Moi la pauvre folle dans son asile de timbrés ! La fille sénile que tu te trimballes comme un boulet ! »** Injustement, je remettais toute la faute sur lui. Sérieux, ce mec, c'est vraiment un cas. S'enferrer avec moi, je crois que ça montrait bien que lui aussi était pas tout à fait net. Et puis, pour de vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il me trouvait ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à rester ? Je comprenais pas. J'ai jamais compris. Peut être l'idée d'être une sorte de sauveur. Au fond, j'étais la seule personne proche qu'il avait. Sa seule « famille ». J'étais à la fois sa sœur, sa mère, son amante. Et toutes les autres, c'étaient que des corps au plaisir éphémère. Il fallait que je me rassure.

En sortant de l'hôpital, après trois mois, j'ai enfin réussit à admettre que j'étais enceinte. Mon ventre rond me gênait. Je couvrais tous les miroirs. Shikamaru m'a félicité. Il était heureux à ma place. Comme toujours. Il venait plus souvent me voir, pendant la journée, quand Sasuke travaillait au garage et que je passais mes journées seule à regarder le plafond. Temari l'avait largué. Trop compliqué. Trop épuisant. Ils ne voyaient aucun accord possible. Le mauvais temps les avait rattrapé dans leur prairie ensoleillée.

On se baladait en ville, main dans la main, comme lorsqu'on était enfant. On s'asseyait sur un banc et on commentait les gens qui passaient. On cherchait des prénoms pour le bébé. C'était un garçon. Sasuke voulait l'appeler Shinichi, Shikamaru Ryosuke, et moi Ame. C'était une bataille. Qu'on livrait avec hargne et amusement, le soir au dîner ou dès le petit déjeuner. Au fond de moi, je le sentais bouger, je sentais cette chose mystérieuse qu'est la vie prendre forme. Je repensais au Dieu de le forêt.

Le bébé est né, Sasuke l'a emporté. Shinichi était un enfant très sage. Je pleurais plus que lui. Mes colères étaient bien plus terrible. Il avait mes yeux : deux petites billes vertes qui nous fixaient avec attention et concentration. Je me demandais : voyait-il les mêmes choses que moi ? Ou bien celle de son père ? Intérieurement, je me haïssais de prier pour qu'il les voit, les yûrei qui gravitaient autour de lui comme la terre autour du soleil.

Mes parents sont venus nous voir à la maternité. Puis rapidement ils se sont contentés d'envoyer des petits cadeaux par la poste, que Sasuke récupérait au fond de la poubelle. Ça n'avait déjà plus d'importance. Ils étaient devenus depuis trop longtemps une sorte de papier peint qui tapissait mes souvenirs.

Shikamaru a retenté l'aventure Temari. Notre canapé l'accueillait toujours aussi souvent. Tenten s'était mariée, puis avait divorcé quinze jours plus tard. Ino s'enlisait dans son obsession amoureuse pour Kiba, parti au Brésil soigner je ne sais plus quelle bête amazonienne et attraper une fièvre de cheval. Hinata, elle, se droguait de plus en plus, s'éloignant du jour à un point où plus rien ne l'atteignait. Suigetsu avait entamé des études d'économie, puis avait laissé tomber. Quant à Naruto, égal à lui même, il avait postulé pour entrer dans la police, avait échoué, attendait de repasser le concours, tannant Sasuke pour qu'il le fasse aussi. Je regardais tout cela d'un œil morne, allaitant mon fils devant des émissions toujours plus débiles. Ce n'était pas glorieux. Au contraire. C'était franchement la merde. Mais en réalité, ce que personne ne voyait, pas même les concernés, c'est qu'on l'avait encore, cette soif de réussir. Cette soif d'aller jusqu'au bout dans notre **« aller tous vous faire foutre ! »** La lutte continuait, peut être plus mollement, mais les bras n'étaient pas tombés, ils étaient juste un peu moins haut qu'au début, un peu moins sure d'eux : trop de désillusions, trop de coups dures, trop d'échecs incompris.

Moi, pour passer le temps entre deux couches, je m'étais mise à écrire. Au début c'était mes pensées, des bouts de phrases incohérents que même moi je ne comprenais pas. Puis petit à petit, c'est devenu plus claire. J'ai inventé des histoires. Des histoires où mes compagnons invisibles avaient une vie comme la notre. Où ils parlaient, échangeaient entre eux, tombaient amoureux et se disputaient. D'un certain point de vue, je les faisais vivre. Ça enchantait Orochimaru. « **Bien joué ! Continu à canaliser ton énergie dans cette activité positive. »** Sans m'en avertir, Sasuke et Shikamaru ont envoyé une partie de mes écrits dans une maison d'édition de petits auteurs inconnues. Peu importe. Ça a plut. J'ai été publié. Sasuke est devenu un flic qui roulait de l'herbe.

* * *

Shinichi a eu un an. Sasuke a acheté un gâteau dans l'une des meilleurs pâtisseries de la ville, et on a allumé sa bougie avec tout le monde, dans ma chambre d'hôpital. On a chanté Happy Birthday, on a bu du champomy –alcool interdit dans l'enceinte de l'asile–, on a été heureux toute l'après midi.

 **« Bon je propose qu'on porte un toast !** S'est exclamé Kiba.

 **\- Un toast ? Pourquoi ?** A demandé Shikamaru suspicieusement.

 **\- Ben, au premier anniversaire de Shin ! A notre survie après ces vingt années sur terre ! Et à... Euh...**

 **\- Au faite qu'on soit tous ensemble !** A renchérit Tenten, joyeuse.

 **\- En faite ça fait plus classe dans les films. Mais belle essaie, mec,** s'est moqué Suigetsu. **»**

* * *

Six jours plus tard, de retour à la maison, j'ai descendu les six étages de notre appartement en sautant par la fenêtre. Je voulais les toucher. Je voulais toucher ses esprits qui m'entouraient depuis toujours. Je suis tombée. Mes os se sont brisés. Je suis morte.

Mais j'ai continué à être. Je suis devenue le vent. Je suis devenue la pluie. Je suis devenue la lumière du jour et celle de la nuit. Je regarde Shin grandir, sans pouvoir rien faire. Je regarde Sasuke se démener, culpabiliser, pleurer. (Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Et c'est moche.) Je regarde Shikamaru évoluer sans moi, s'accrocher à Temari. Je regarde le vide que j'ai laissé. Je le vois se remplir. Je le vois diminuer.

Je ne peux toujours pas communiquer avec les esprits. Mais je demeure parmi eux, comme l'une des leurs à présent.

Étrangement sans regret.


End file.
